


Mornings

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: Mornings were your favourite time of day.





	Mornings

Mornings were your favourite time.

The moment of waking up, with your Doctor next to you.

You weren't sure, but you had your suspicions he crept out of the soft bed, after you fell asleep, but he was always there, holding you close as you woke.

As you lay snuggled up to him, your head on his chest, his arms protectively wrapped around your waist, one hand rubbing your back, you could feel him nuzzling your neck, then lightly trail kisses down it.

You never had felt so loved or protected, ever since you met that man and married him.

'I love you Doctor' you murmured, and you could feel his smirk as he kissed your cheek.

'And I love you, my beautiful brilliant Y/N' he replied softly, before adding 'Ever so much' , as you leaned in for a proper kiss.


End file.
